Lost Memoeries
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: This story is based of the story SHAKUNTALA BY KALIDASA, if you have time read that too :)


Summary: This story is based of the story SHAKUNTALA BY KALIDASA, if you have time read that too :),

Author Note: This plot is not mine an I am in no way stealing it, This is based of the story Shakuntala, which my class was studying and I just thought that it would be a great one shot, so please don't sue me :(, though I did change some aspects of the story, I hope you like this and if you want me to write more one-shots please either PM me or email me :)

Pairings: AKAKURO (one of)MY OTP('s)

Discliamer: I dont own Kuroko no baskue or Shakuntala, I'm just writing this for fun and stuffz

* * *

Kuroko Takara was a beautiful girl, with a big heart and intelligent mind, as a child she was adopted by a Witch, a man named Hanamiya Makoto, he was a bad guy with a big temper and adopted Takara for slavery only, but this time he was out of the cottage they were living in and went to town for a few days, they lived in the forest you see and Hanamiya needs to go to town for supplies.

As Takara was strolling in the woods her dog, Nigou, ran away, she followed him "Nigou? Where are you, Nigou? Nigou?" She said as she walked until she saw her dog's black tail and went after him, she saw her dog barking at a man with Crimson Red hair, he was wearing hunting gear and had a bow and arrow in hand, he tried telling the dog to shoo but Nigou only listens to Takara, so she walked over and took Nigou, as the man faced her she saw he had different color for eyes, Red and Gold, it was beautiful

"Thank you for finding my dog, Mr..." She trailed of, silently asking for him to fill it in

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuro" the man said with a slight bow as he was raised to do so

"Kuroko Takara" She bowed as well as being thought to do so

"And your dogs name?" Akashi asked

"Nigou" She said as she bent down to let Nigou run of again

"What are you doing here?" Takara said as she beckoned him to follow her, they walked over to her favorite place in the woods, it was a big tree in the middle of the woods, it had different colors of leaves, no matter the season it stayed the same

"I was out hunting until your dog stopped me" He said as he sat beside her

"Well he was very good to do so, that place you were going to belonged to a pack of Lions" She said bluntly

"Oh, well then, I thank him for doing so" He said with a smile on his face

"Do you live in the woods?" Akashi asked after a while of scilence

"Yes, my Adoptive father lives so I have to too" She said letting a small smile fall on her face

"Hanamiya Makoto is your Father?" Akashi asked surprised, he was the King of this land and he had to know every person that lives here, she was not even registered

"Yes, how do you know of him?" Kuroko said worried, no one in town really like her Adoptive father

"Well, as the king of this land I am supposed to know everyone and besides, he has more complaints than anyone in this town" Akashi ended with a slight laugh

Kuroko's eyes went wide as she found out he was the king, she stood up and bowed saying sorry for her rudeness but Akashi simply waved it of and told her it was fine and to treat him as she did before, so she did

for the next year Akashi would come over to the forest to talk to her, they would laugh and joke around and before they knew it they fell in love with each other and started dating, one day as Akashi went over again he was hiding something

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Kuroko asked with a raised eye brow

"What? I'm not hiding anything" Akashi answered in a smooth voice and if Kuroko hadn't known him for almost two years she wouldn't have questioned it but unfortunately for him, she has known him for almost two years

Kuroko simply nodded at him and walked beside him as they walked over to the tree as they stopped there Kuroko grabbed the box behind him before he could react

as she opened it she saw a beautiful ring with the words "Takara & Seijuro" engraved she was shocked as she looked at Akashi he was on one knee with a smile on his face

"What do you say? Will you marry me?" Akashi said taking her hand, Takara couldn't find any words she simply nodded as Akashi slipped the ring onto her fingers, as Akashi stood up she tackled him in a hug, Akashi smiled and kissed her forehead

A few weeks passed and Akashi had to stay in the castle for a few weeks as he needed to do his Kingly duties and just at that week Hanamiya went back from his usual Monthly town visit

"I'll be back, I promise, I'll take you away from this" Akashi said as he was leaving, Takara simply smiled and nodded, Akashi took her hand and kissed her hand, then her cheek then her lips, Takara blushed and told him to go before people mind think he was kidnapped, Akashi smiled and laughed knowing she was only embarrassed, and went of but not before saying good bye to there unborn child

At the day Akashi was supposed to get her, her mind was wondering off, thinking about him, at that time she neglected her duties, To Clean, Cook and to simply act as a servant, Hanamiya got mad and cursed her, the curse made the one she was thinking about forget her, after that Takara begged him to reverse it, but there is no way to reverse curses and Hanmiya was not willing to find one, he couldn't really careless

a month passed by and Akashi never returned, so when Hanamiya went of to town again, as he left she went to his room, the only place she was not allowed to clean, she went in and looked through his books, anything that could help Akashi remember her, she finally found a document, something that could reverse her curse, it said that she had to show him something that holds meaning to both of them, her ring.

As she traveled to the Kingdom with Nigou, her ring fell in the water and was eaten by a fish, at that point all hope was lost for her, but she still went to that kingdom

"Please Sei, remember me!" Takara begged

Akashi looked at the beautiful woman, he felt something but he could not remember seeing her much leas remember her entire existence, so he told to guards to escort her out but not before saying sorry that he doesn't remember ,she simply nodes and goes of into the forest, she knows she can not go back to the cottage as Hanamiya will surely kill her, she wen to the other side of the forest, where she stayed and gave birth to her baby boy, Tetsuya

Back at the kingdom Akashi had another visitor a fisher man, he says he has something that belongs to him, the fisherman said he found a ring that had Akashi's name engraved in it, as Akashi saw it he remembered everything, he remembered Takara, he sent out guards to find her, he went out to find her but no such luck

5 years passed and he still hasn't seen her and his child, he hasn't been with any one as Takara was his one and only

Akashi decided to go out and hunt again as he did before

this time he went the opposite direction as going to his usual place reminded him of Takara, as he walked through the forest he was stopped by a boy and a dog that looks like Nigou, the boy had sky blue hair like Tkara and eyes like his only that one of the child's eye was blue like Takara and Red like his, he connected everything and asked the boy his name and his parents name and why he was stopped by the boy

"I'm Akashi Tetsuya! My mother is Kuroko Takara and my father is Akashi Seijuro, I stopped you because you were about to disturb some lions!" The kid said with wide eyes and a smile like Takara, this was a little Deja vu, for him, he was pushed out of his thoughts as the dog barked

"Ah! and this is Nigou! he is my mothers dog" Akashi was sure of it this is his child and his Wife was near here

He told the child to lead him to his house, usually Tetsuya didn't talk to strangers but This man made him feel comfortable and safe,so he did

as they got to the cottage Takara was staying at, they saw a woman with waist length sky blue hair that was up in a pony tale, she was tending to her vegetable garden when she heared foot step she turned around expecting only her son, until she sees Akashi, the one she loves

"Takara, I rememebr" was all Akashi says until he ran over to her and scoops her up and hugs her, syaing I remember over and over again, Tetsuya realizing that this man was his father, jumped up and own with Nigou

"Kuroko Takara will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Akashi asked once her let her down and again all Takra could do was nod, and let her tears fall, Akashi put the ring on her finger again and wipes her tears away, he looks at her and kisses her, while Nigou tried Blocking Tetsuya's sight, not wanting the child be exposed to this, Tetsuya only giggled and Takara could only blush as Akashi smirked

After that Akashi took her to the Kingdom and had her become his Queen, and Tetsuya the Prince, they got married and lived happily

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanamiya was never heard from again though after Akashi found out why he lost all memories of her, no one ever heard or saw him again, not that anyone cared

* * *

Yes I know they are OOC but hey, it's Fanfiction, and I hope you like this story!


End file.
